


Snowfall

by flying_frappe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Series, immmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm finally posting this Happy Birthday Sarah!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_frappe/pseuds/flying_frappe
Summary: Dia and Ruby visit the Kazuno’s restaurant for Ruby’s first year anniversary together with Leah. But Dia finds herself caught in a net when she’s snowed in the Kazuno restaurant and gets to know Leah’s older sister, Sarah.





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Kurosawa x Kazuno, fuck me up.

The first thing Dia really notices about her second winter visiting Hakodate isn’t the white snow and speckles of snowflakes, that was common in many parts of Japan. Rather, her attention was fixated on a scarlet and violet haired duo in front of her.

 

Saint Snow’s younger member, Leah, was dating her own precious little sister. There was no possible way Dia was going to allow them to be with each other without supervision. Whenever Ruby would smile and laugh with Leah, Dia’s penetrating stare would always follow suit. Dia tried her best to keep the two within arm’s distance away from each other, because _god forbid if they held hands together or kissed!_

 

Ruby’s voice and a gentle tug to her coat brought Dia back from her thoughts. “Sis, are you ready to unpack your luggage?”

 

“O-oh, right. Sorry about that, Ruby. I was thinking about… some things.” Dia forces herself to put aside her worries and starts taking several clothes from her bag, placing them on the bed in front of her. Ruby was finished unpacking thanks to Leah’s help, so she wanted to use her free time to help Dia.

 

The two of them were spending two nights at the Kazuno residence, something that both Ruby and Leah planned out for their one year anniversary together. It took Ruby a lot of effort to convince Dia to let her go, but Dia only allowed it under one condition: that she would come along to watch over the two. Dia even _personally_ took time out of her schedule, her college studies placed to the side, for once.

 

Though it was afternoon and the only thing they’ve done is ride the bus together to the Kazuno restaurant, Dia had been rather successful in allowing the two to enjoy each other’s company from afar. Ruby seemed not to mind, but she could definitely tell Leah disliked it. Whenever Dia interrupted the two during their little moments of heartfelt affection, Leah would glare her down with eyes that reminded Dia of a grumpy cat. Each time Leah did it, Dia made a mental note to ask Ruby how in the world she’d fallen in love with such a temperamental girl.

 

“You’re all set, sis! I hope you’re okay with me borrowing your blanket.”

 

Dia smiles and pats Ruby’s head. “It’s no problem Ruby.” She can see the light in Ruby’s eyes shine as she gives a smile back, Dia swears she’s never seen her little sister so happy in her life.

 

“If you’re borrowing my blanket, can I keep the window open? It’s a little too warm in here, so I’d rather have it a bit cooler when we head to bed.”

 

“Hm, are you sure, sis? What if the snow gets inside?”

 

“Ruby please, it’s closer to spring than you think. I also checked the weather forecast, we should be fine.”

 

A knock on the door catches both of the sisters’ attention, it was Leah.  “Hey you two, dinner’s ready!”

 

* * *

 

Dia and Ruby step out of the room a couple of minutes later. The fresh and delicious smell of hot pot makes Ruby’s stomach grumble and Dia feel instantly hungry.

 

The Kazuno restaurant was closed for the weekend, so they had the place all to themselves. When the two arrived in the restaurant section of the building, Leah was already sitting at one of the tables, with four dishes prepared. The three of them sat at the table together, but a fourth person was obviously missing from the group. Dia decides to ask first. “Leah, where is your older sister?”

 

Leah blows on her bowl to cool the soup and turns her eyes towards Dia. “Ah, she’ll be back soon. She usually takes a run around the afternoon while I take one in the morning. It’s so that one of us could tend to the shop while the other is out.”

 

Dia internally cringes, she’d never been a fan of exercise. “I… see. It’s a good thing you two stay in shape.”

 

Leah nods in agreement. “How often do you two exercise? I’m sure it’s more than us, since the Love Live preliminaries are coming up soon.”

 

Ruby speaks excitedly, “We’ve been following You’s exercise routine guide for a while now, and so far it’s been successful! What about you Dia?”

 

Dia gulps and takes a pause before shaking her head. “I-I haven’t exercised in quite a while.”

 

Leah hums disapprovingly, “You should exercise more often, it’d be worse off for your health if you neglect caring for your body. That’s what my older sister-” Leah coughs purposely, “-who is better than yours, always tells me.”

 

Ruby pouts and Dia sighs, fully expecting them to go into another argument. But before Ruby could speak, the door to the restaurant slides open and brings a cold gust of wind in its wake. A person hops in from the door, currently preoccupied wiping their face and neck with a towel.

Leah smiles, “Ah, speak of the devil. Sarah’s back!” She waves a hand at Sarah and stands from her chair. “Hey Sarah, Dia and Ruby are here! I made hotpot so you could replenish your energy after your 10k jog.”

 

“What kind of jog…”  Dia mumbles as sat in her seat, dumbfounded. Is this a regular routine for the Kazuno sisters? She makes eye contact with Ruby, who looks as equally surprised as she was. From the corner of her eye, she sees Sarah freeze and instantly look up.

 

“E-eh? They’re here already? Leah, you told me they’d be here in two hours or so.”

 

Leah stares at her sister with confusion. “Yeah, but didn’t you get my text? The traffic from the car accident yesterday was cleared up a couple hours ago, so we got here faster.”

 

“A-ah, I see…”

 

Dia notices Sarah fidgeting absentmindedly on her tracksuit, which was open and exposed her crop top and… _were those abs_? Dia’s face instantly heats up and looks away, focusing on eating her hotpot.

 

Leah’s the first to break the awkward silence. “So, what are you waiting for? Come here and eat, sister.”

 

Sarah opens her mouth to speak, but instead gives the three a warm smile and sits in the only seat that wasn’t taken: next to Dia. “It’s a pleasure to see you two again. Leah’s told me a lot about you, Ruby, and a bit about Dia as well. I apologize for my appearance, I was planning on getting ready while you guys were still away.”

Dia gulps, trying to make eye contact with Sarah, and definitely _not_ staring anywhere below it. “It’s uh, alright with Ruby and I. You had plans after all.”

 

Sarah chuckles, “Not really, since Leah informed me you wanted us both to supervise them. But it’s quite funny that you mention it.”

 

Leah taps her sister’s arm. “Sarah, please zip up your tracksuit. You’re distracting Dia.” Sarah perks up and turns to Dia, giving her an apologetic smile. “Thanks for telling me, Leah. Sorry about that as well, Dia.”

 

Dia wants to run away and scream, _now_. She pinches her own leg to reprimand her thoughts and clears her throat. “You don’t need to be sorry, you did nothing wrong.”

 

Ruby laughs awkwardly, trying to move the topic to something else. “T-this hot pot is really good, Leah!”

 

“Oh, I’m glad you like it, Ruby.”

 

Dia finishes her bowl of hot pot and stands abruptly, feeling sweat dripping from her back because of the heat of the hot pot and… well something else she’d rather not think about. “Thank you for the hospitality, Leah and Sarah. I’ll be going to my room now to complete my work. Also, Ruby-” She sees Ruby flinch out of habit. “... You can spend time with Leah, but don’t stay up too late or else you’ll ruin your health.”

 

Ruby gasps in surprise and excitement, it was rare for Dia to be so lenient on her. “G-got it sis, I promise I won’t stay up!”

 

Dia chuckles softly and pats Ruby’s head before leaving. She walks to her room with increasing panic, and when she shuts the door and lands on the bed, she screams into it to muffle the sound.

It’s been a while, really, since Dia’s gotten like this. But she’s always been weak for girls that looked like Sarah, and _god_ , was it such a pain to deal with.

 

She gets up despite her inner turmoil and heavy weight setting in her shoulders, unpacking her school’s student council folder. She groans in her paperwork and lays her head on the sheet of paper.

 

_This was going to be a long night._

 

* * *

 

Dia finds herself finished with her paperwork three hours later with nothing else to do. She checks the time, it was only half past seven.

 

Usually, Dia would always find something that needs to get done. But she’d already finished both her home assignments Friday night, and she couldn’t practice the koto when it wasn’t here. She’d already retired from Aqours, so that meant there was nothing to improve upon for anything in that criteria.

 

Dia walks outside, curious on what Ruby and Leah were doing. She planned on taking a peek,  when she realized she had no clue which room was which. Following the sound of their chatter and laughter, she slowly tries to open the a door she hopes had the little sister duo in it. “Ruby…?”

 

Instead, she’s met with Sarah, who was halfway finished dressing herself. Dia only briefly sees Sarah in just a bra before she pulls her shirt down and stretches. Dia only realizes she’s staring when they make eye contact and both of them flinch.

 

Dia instantly turns away and slams the door, realizing her mistake a bit too late. “I-I apologize! I was looking for Ruby and thought she’d be in Leah’s room…”

 

Right across from Sarah’s room, Leah opens the door, wearing a confused look. “What’s going on? Ruby and I heard a loud slam.”

 

Dia feels like a deer caught in the headlights, immediately regretting her impulsive actions. _Of course Leah’s room would be right across and she’s stumble in the wrong room, she should have knocked_. “I- um- you see here…”

 

The door behind her opens gently, “Don’t worry about it Leah. Dia was just watching a movie with me and saw a spider when she went outside.”

 

Leah eyes her sister with doubt, looking around for the missing spider. After a couple of seconds looking around, she sighs and gives up. “Well, I hope you can find the spider, sister. You know how much I despise them.”

 

“Of course Leah, I’ll keep a lookout.”

 

Leah hums with indifference and closes the door on the two older sisters. Dia stands in awkward silence, it didn’t seem like Sarah knew what to say either.

 

Dia decides to speak first. “I’m sorry Sarah, I didn’t mean to peep.”

 

“No no, it’s alright- I mean, it’s not but… I’m sure it was an accident. Besides, isn’t it normal for you to see things like that because of Aqours' dress rehearsals?”

 

Dia swears she could feel her heart rate increasing with every word Sarah said, and it didn’t help that the image of a shirtless Sarah was forever burned into her mind’s eye.

 

Sarah continues on when Dia doesn’t speak. “I’m a bit surprised you reacted so suddenly, I hope you haven’t gone down with a fever…”

_God, can this pretty girl shut up?_

 

It was already too late. Dia’s eyes start to break eye contact from Sarah and wander to-

 

“Ah, sorry! You must be sleepy, sorry for boring you. I’m not exactly that good at holding conversations, despite being good at speaking.”

 

Dia shakes her head, snapping back to reality instead of what hazy daydream she was having now. “No, it’s my fault. I’m not quite good at conversations either. Also, don’t worry about me being sleepy. I’ve just finished all my work and have nothing to do, is all.”

 

“Oh, I see. Why not watch a movie together then? I have a laptop we can watch with.”

 

“I…” Dia weighs her options. _It can’t hurt to watch a movie with her, right? It’s just a harmless movie_. “I suppose we can. I have no other plans for tonight, anyways.”

 

“Awesome! Come in, I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” Sarah gently tugs Dia’s wrist and _oh fuck she’s screaming on the inside because Sarah’s grip is firmer than she’d thought_.

 

Dia immediately gets dragged in before she could protest. There was no turning back now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shouldn’t we check up our sisters?”

 

“They’ll be fine, you can count on it. My little sister may act bold and brash most of the time, but she’s a big scaredy cat at heart.”

 

“I hate to admit it, but that’s a relief…”

 

Sarah hums in agreement.

 

It’s been twenty minutes since Sarah started the movie of Dia’s choice. She wanted to watch a documentary that she thought would keep her attention, but all her jumbled thoughts were about the girl right next her.

 

She makes a quick side glance at Sarah, who was leaning on her side as she watched the movie. Unlike her, Sarah’s full attention was directed towards the laptop. They were watching Sarah’s copy of A-Rise’s last live, which Dia assumes is her favorite idol group.

 

People would be surprised to know Dia fell into crushes easily. She was just always able to avoid and keep a safe distance from that said person until they went away. Dia’s confident she’ll be able to keep her feelings at bay, and then it’s all disappear a couple of weeks after this meeting.

 

Dia tries to recall any other times she’d had feelings for the indigo haired girl. Maybe she’d felt a flutter once or twice seeing her performances. Though she was a dedicated fan of μ's, she did find Saint Snow’s songs unique and expressive. Not to mention their style, which strayed from the usual, bubbly nature most idols she knew took upon.

 

She hears Sarah click her tongue at the laptop, and Dia is brought away from her thoughts. Her eyes turn back to Sarah, who was giving an irritated look at her computer and pouting into the pillow she was laying against (something Dia’s denying she finds cute). Dia clears her throat, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m still bothered by the fact that μ's won the second Love Live. A-Rise should have totally floored them with the new song, Private Wars, that they released right after preliminaries. Honestly, μ's’ songs were quite mainstream and I don’t understand what made them so special.”

 

Dia can’t believe she’s hearing this. As a dedicated μ's fan, she cannot accept this insult to her favorite idol group. “Say what.”

 

“Hm?”

 

When Sarah turns to her, Dia gives her an angry glare. Sarah immediately clutches her pillow in both surprise and fear. Sarah gives out a nervous laugh, “D-don’t tell me you’re…”

 

“Yes I’m a μ's fan, and I’ll say that A-Rise is the one that’s mainstream. A-Rise didn’t even make as much songs as μ's, they also lacked character and relied on similar genres rather than exploring different ones the way μ's did. Not only that, but μ's had Eli Ayase, the heartthrob of the group!”

 

Sarah gave an offended scoff, “But A-Rise was there for everything. If A-Rise didn’t give μ's push, they would’ve still been nothing but just an idol club! Also, Erena Todo was a _much_ better heartthrob than Eli Ayase when they were popular.”

 

“How dare you. Even without A-Rise’s help, μ's would have still been able to make it big time! Who even _is_ Erena Todo? I’ve never heard of her.”

 

“Your favorite idol group would have been nothing without A-Rise inviting them over to perform for the preliminaries. If A-Rise hadn’t been kind enough to generously offer them a place to hold a live in, I’m sure they wouldn’t have even stepped foot in Akiba Dome.”

 

Dia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, this was making her angry. “You’re just being stubborn, why can’t you admit that μ's is the superior group?”

 

“That’s completely false.”

 

“It is not!”

 

“Admit it now!”

 

“Make me.”

 

Dia reaches for Sarah’s laptop. Sarah instantly shifts her right arm to protect it and uses her left arm to block Dia with her pillow. Dia grumbles, her voice being muffled by Sarah’s pillow against her face. “Give me your laptop now! I’ll show you how amazing they are!”

 

“I refuse! This is _my_ laptop and I won’t hand it over!”

 

“Urgh… Give it over-”

 

Dia slips on the blanket she and Sarah were on, and accidentally bumps heads with her. Sarah loses her balance and falls back on the bed, leaving Dia on top of her, rubbing her own head to soothe the pain. Both of them groan and take a moment to recover from the fall. “Sarah, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

 

Sarah chuckles, “Yeah yeah, don’t worry about it. I’m fine-”

 

The door to Sarah’s room opens and from it, Dia could see Ruby and Leah peep from the gap. “Sis, we heard you two shouting and we were worried. Is everything alright-”

 

The two groups stare at each other for a long moment. Dia can see Ruby’s face getting slowly redder and Leah covers Ruby’s eyes with her hands before she could see any more. “Okay, next time Sarah, please tell me in advance or at _least_ put a sign up. Geez…”

 

Leah drags Ruby away and closes the door on the two, leaving them a little confused before realizing what kind of position they were in.

 

Dia was leaning on top of Sarah, one arm held against her wrist and Dia accidentally straddling her leg. Both of them heat up and Dia gets off Sarah immediately, mumbling a sorry that Sarah probably didn’t hear. Dia could feel her own sweat beginning to form on her neck and forehead, she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. _Get a hold of yourself, Dia. You need to stop acting like this or else you’ll weird her out!_

 

Sarah gets up and stretches her back a little, sighing as she does it. “Okay, we’re at a truce now. I guess μ's is somewhat decent, but only if you’ll admit A-Rise is good too.”

 

Dia grumbles. She wasn’t exactly a huge fan of A-Rise, but arguing wouldn’t help her now. “I suppose so. We’ll have your truce.”

 

“Great!”

 

Dia’s a bit surprised by Sarah’s complacency, she’d expected her to be more intimidating than this based on how she performed as Saint Snow.

 

It seemed Sarah sensed Dia’s uneasiness and decided to speak up about it. “Hey Dia, is there something wrong? You seem a bit… fazed at the moment.”

 

“Ah, no, well- it’s nothing really. I’m fine. Just a bit tired is all.”

 

Sarah’s bright attitude instantly becomes less cheerful, but she replaces it with a smile so quickly it almost made Dia question what she saw. “Oh… I see. I apologize for keeping you up so late, I’ll lead you back to your room now, Dia.” Dia feels a pang of regret for making up excuses, but she knows it would be better this way.

 

As they step out of the room, Dia feels a sharp chill up her spine. It was much colder outside than in her room, Dia shivers a little and rubs her arms for warmth.  “Does it always get this cold at night?”

 

Sarah shakes her head, still unbothered by the cold air. “Mm, usually it does. But only during peak winter…”

 

“I swore I checked the weather yesterday, it said it would be fairly cold but not _this_ cold.”

 

“It’s a little different when you live on a mountain though, it’s a lot worse-” Sarah opens the guest room Dia and Ruby were staying in and freezes. Dia stops abruptly and only manages to stop a few centimeters from bumping into her. She hears a soft hum come from Sarah. “Oh dear, I think I know the reason why it’s so damn cold in here now.”

 

Dia frowns a little from Sarah’s cursing, but when she looks in the room her face turns into an outright grimace.

 

The room was _freezing_. Several items on the shelves and the Kurosawa’s luggage were soaked with water and melting snow. The source of all the cold was from the window that Dia asked Ruby to open, in hopes of cooling the room just a bit before they both headed to bed.

 

Sarah steps over the piling layers of ice and shuts the window with as much force as possible. Dia flinches from the noise. “I-I’m sorry, I understand if you’re mad.”

 

Sarah turns her head to Dia, struggling to walk around the mess. “Don’t worry about it, we can all clean up the mess tomorrow morning. I think we’ll have to talk to Ruby and Leah about where you guys will sleep first, as far as I’m concerned.”

 

“You’re right, I’ll call them over.”

 

* * *

 

“E-eh?”

 

“So what you’re saying is, the guest room is snowed in at the moment, and Ruby and Dia can’t sleep in it?”

 

“That’s pretty much what happened.”

 

“Ruby and I sincerely apologize. We didn’t expect something like this to happen…”

 

Leah sighs, “It’s whatever. It happens sometimes when guests come over so we’re used to it.” Sarah also adds in, “Unfortunately, you’re stuck with us. None of the other rooms are open right now, our parents left all of the other rooms locked while they’re gone for the week.”

 

Ruby gasps in delight and Dia already knows what Ruby’s going to ask before she says it.

 

“Ruby, no.”

 

“S-sis, I didn’t even get to ask…”

 

Leah clicks her tongue. “Sarah and Leah’s room are the only ones with heaters. You’ll get hypothermia overnight.”

Dia turns her attention to Ruby, who was giving her puppy eyes she knew she couldn’t say no to. “Ugh… fine. You can room with Leah and I’ll bring my stuff here t-”

 

“Dia can room with me. Ruby and Leah, don’t stay up too late okay?”

 

Right before Dia could protest, Sarah interrupts her train of thought. “Dia, I think you should let them be. It isn’t always that those two can spend time with each other, can’t you be a bit more lenient just for a day?”

 

“... I’ll allow it for tonight.”

 

Both of the younger sisters turned their heads to Sarah, smiling in delight. “Thank you so much!”

 

Sarah chuckles, “It’s no problem. Dia, you’re coming with me.”

 

Dia looks at Ruby and meet each other’s gaze. “Hm? What’s wrong sis?”

 

“Ah, nothing. Well, I hope you both behave and have a nice night.”

 

Ruby responds quickly before Sarah closes the door on Leah’s room. “We will!”

 

* * *

 

The door to Sarah’s room closes and leaves the two of them in silence again. Dia hoped she could spend the night in her own room but she’d practically screwed herself over. Dia stands awkwardly, clutching her dried bag of clothes and other necessities in one corner of the room as she waits for Sarah to finish preparing a blanket and some pillows on the floor. Sarah stands and wipes sweat off of her forehead as she finishes. “There you have it! You can take the bed while I take uh-” Sarah points to the little pile on the floor, “-makeshift bed, whatever you want to call it.”

 

Dia gives Sarah an inquisitive look, “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

 

Sarah shakes her head, “Well, sleeping on this would be a strain on your back in the morning. So as our guest, I would hate for you to sleep in conditions like this.”

 

“You don’t have to prioritize my convenience for yours. I’m not a guest that you have to look after, I’m your-” Dia stops herself there. She didn’t know whether Sarah would call her a ‘friend’ just yet. “- I mean, our sisters are girlfriends after all. I also caused the snow coming into your guest room in the first place.”

 

“That wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know how much it could snow overnight. Also, I still see you as a guest since you’re staying at our residence anyways.” Dia grimaces internally. It seems older sisters have a knack for being stubborn.

 

“I’m still not letting you sleep on the floor.”

 

“I’m not letting you sleep on it either.”

 

“Then we’re sleeping on the bed together.”

 

“... Huh?”

 

Dia’s jaw drops. _Did she really just say that?_ She can feel herself getting warmer and she’s absolutely sure she’s blushing so hard Sarah could see it. She averts her eyes from the other girl’s gaze, too embarrassed to look her in the eye.

 

Dia’s more surprised when Sarah shrugs it off with a laugh. “We can if you’d like, though it’s a little crowded for two.”

 

* * *

 

It was difficult for Dia to fall asleep. Especially when she was right next to the girl who she was getting more and more unwanted feelings for.

 

Dia shifts on her side, finally facing Sarah to see if she’d fallen asleep. When she turned to look at her, she was quite relieved to see her in a deep sleep (or what she assumed it was, since she’d been snoring for the past half hour now). Sarah’s hair was down and her arm covered half her face as she slept on her side, Dia tried not to pay attention to her loose shirt that was dangerously close to exposing her shoulder and cleavage.

 

Getting up from the bed, she looks at the clock on the opposite side of the room. Sarah went to bed with a night light on (a waste of electricity, Dia would say, but apparently she needed it to fall asleep), so she was able to read the time without waking Sarah. It was half past midnight.

 

When Dia decided to leave the comforts of Sarah’s bed and her blanket, the first thing she realized was that the room was a lot colder than she’d expected. If she’d slept out in the living room or even on the floor, she’d probably get up tomorrow having a cold.

 

Inspecting the room, she finds that Sarah was a dedicated A-Rise fan from her several posters and ticket stumps of the idol group, and a horseback rider due to several framed pictures she kept on her desk. Just like Leah, she had a snowglobe that represented Saint Snow’s creation and goals for Love Live. Dia thinks it was a shame that Saint Snow wasn’t able to win Love Live, but it was a competition, after all.

 

Feeling too cold for comfort, she returns back to the warmth of Sarah and her bed. She could smell lavender from Sarah’s clothes and bedsheets, making Dia wonder whether it’s from her detergent or her shampoo.

 

As she wraps the blanket around both of them once again, she feels a heavy weight land on her torso. Dia’s breath hitches when she realizes Sarah had moved closer to Dia in her sleep.

 

Dia pinches herself on the cheek, trying to reprimand herself for letting her feelings get to her. _Dia, snap out of it! Things will be a lot more awkward she wakes up finding the both of us in this embarrassing position!_

 

Dia tries to push Sarah off without waking her, but Sarah’s grip was firm and she feared waking her up this late. Dia sighs, surrendering herself to an inevitably awkward morning and lack of sleep. When Dia turns to make her sleeping position more comfortable she faintly hears Sarah mumble something about a warm pillow before she nuzzles into her side, making Dia’s heart flutter.

 

 _Well,_ Dia thinks, _this might not be so bad._

 

* * *

 

Dia absolutely regrets not waking Sarah up the next morning because Ruby took a picture of the two of them cuddling in bed and sent it to Aqours’ group chat.


End file.
